Not Always Rainbows and Butterflies
by wuteva4eva456
Summary: After Ms. Darbus retires, a new drama director takes over, Mr. Cooper. He’s young, smart, and attractive and all the girls immediately fall for him, including Gabriella. But Gabriella finds out that he’s not at all like he seems.


A/N: I'm back

**Title:** Not Always Rainbows and Butterflies

**Author:** MissLovelyEagle9

**Summary:** After Ms. Darbus retires; a new drama director takes over, Mr. Cooper. He's young, smart, and attractive and all the girls immediately fall for him, including Gabriella. But Gabriella finds out that he's not like he seems.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any High School Musical characters, or some of the references that I may make to the movie or popular culture, nor do I own the plot or songs of "The Wizard of Oz." All I own are this plotline, Mr. Cooper, and a few other things.

Chapter 1

"Alright students, will you please be quiet?" John Cooper, the new, twenty-something drama director said as he held up his hands signaling quiet. All the girls immediately silenced themselves, and the guys soon followed suit.

"Thank you," he said as he started to pace the stage. "Today we are auditioning for the spring musical. We are doing the play, 'The Wizard of Oz.' I'll start with the role of Dorothy Gale. First up, Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella, who was now a senior, got up and walked onto the stage. Mr. Cooper handed her a script of the song, "Over the Rainbow." Gabriella then started to sing.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high_

_There's a land that I heard of_

_Once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Skies are blue_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream_

_Really do come true_

_Some day I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_Away above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Bluebirds fly_

_Birds fly over the rainbow_

_Why then, oh why can't I?_

_Some day I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_Away above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Bluebirds fly_

_Birds fly over the rainbow_

_Why then, oh why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly_

_Beyond the rainbow_

_Why, oh why can't I?_

When Gabriella finished many clapped for her. Mr. Cooper beamed at her and led her off the stage. Gabriella went back to her seat beside Troy. He gave her hand a squeeze and he gave her his Troy Bolton grin. Many other possible Dorothys tried to match Gabriella's voice and range, but they couldn't quite get it. Sharpay didn't try out for Dorothy, because she wouldn't have enough time for all the rehearsals. She was going to go out of town during spring break, because she was offered a role in a soap opera. She had auditioned for it last year, but they just called her back a couple of weeks ago. Sharpay was going to play a nightclub singer who was 'looking for love.' Gabriella remembered laughing at that, when Sharpay told her at lunch.

After sophomore year, Gabriella and Sharpay became friends, and the rest followed suit, partly because Kelsi and Jason, Zeke and Sharpay, Gabriella and Troy, and Taylor and Chad were dating. Ryan just followed Sharpay around so he automatically became part of the gang. They were all having a great time as seniors at East High. Troy and Chad were made co-captains of the basketball team, and they were playing in the quarterfinals of the state championship. That Friday the boys were playing the West High Knights.

Gabriella sighed as she smiled at Troy. She was so happy that she was dating him. He was a nearly perfect boyfriend. He was smart, motivated, athletic, and not to mention attractive. They had been dating since the beginning of the summer before junior year, and it had been the best two years of her life.

"That's it for auditions for Dorothy," Mr. Cooper announced loudly, interrupting Gabriella's thoughts. "Thank you for coming out today. You all did great," he said as he stared at Gabriella. Gabriella, who was staring at her lap, felt eyes on her, and glanced up at Mr. Cooper. He gave her a slight wink as he turned to help take down the props.

_What was that?_ Gabriella wondered to herself. She quickly dismissed the idea that was forming in her head. _He's just trying to tell me I did a good job._

Troy, oblivious to the exchange, stood up and turned to Gabriella. "You did great. I'm sure you'll get the part," he said as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella.

She blushed and responded. "Troy, you're going to jinx it if you say that."

Troy gasped as he swiftly covered his mouth and motioned that he was "zipping" his lips. Gabriella giggled, as he tried to carry on the conversation, which was being muffled by his "zipped" lips. Gabriella quickly stood up on her tip-toes as she reached for Troy's face, and planted a kiss on his closed mouth.

Troy smiled as he pulled away and responded, "I guess that opened them up."

Gabriella chuckled and reached for Troy's hand. "Come on, we need to get going. The bell's going to ring soon."

Troy clasped her hand as she led him out of the isle of the auditorium and out the door. Unbeknownst to them, Mr. Cooper had watched their exchange take place.


End file.
